Mission PAW: pups save a Tripe-hound
characters Kotaro Original PAW Patrol pups Twilight Sweetie Ryder Earl of Barkingburg Story The pups are all playing pup in the mud outside the Lookout. So far, Kotaro is on. "I'm gonna getcha, Rubble!" Exclaimed the mix breed, happily running after Rubble. "no, you're not, Kotaro!" Rubble shouted, running behind Rocky. "Rubble, what are you- holy Celestia!" Rocky yelped before his older brother tackled him to the ground. "gotcha, little brother!" Kotaro chuckled, leaping off the younger mix breed. "yeah, you did!" Rocky chuckled. Suddenly, their pup tags lit up. "PAW Patrol, to the Air Patroller!" Ryder's voice echoed. "Ryder needs us!" The two barked, running to the Air Patroller. Marshall, this time, tried not to bowl the pups over, ended up having his collar snagged by Kotaro in an attempt to stop. The pups all sighed in relief. "thanks for stopping me, Kotaro." Marshall said. Kotaro rolled his eyes, dropping the Dalmatian on the floor. The pups ran to the briefing area of the Patroller as they took off twoards Barkingburg. "ready for action, Ryder, sir!" Chase barked. "thanks for coming so quickly, pups. The earl of Barkingburg called to say there's a pup trapped in the throne room and it's not Sweetie." Ryder said. "An extraordinary mission like this calls for extraordinary gear and vehicles!" "sounds like this is a....." Kotaro started and all the other pups joined in. "Mission PAW!" "robo-dog, put the Air Patroller in Mission PAW mode!" Ryder commanded the robot dog, driving the Air Patroller. Suddenly, the exterior of the Patroller turned Black and red and the screen turned yellow. The propellors turned into rockets as the Patroller rocketed out of sight. The Air Patroller lowered down into the underwater HQ and the pups all changed into their Mission PAW gear. "pups, we all know the drill so Chase, I need you to set your cones up around the castle." "Chase is on the case!" Exclaimed the German Shepherd. "Kotaro, Rocky. I need you two to head inside and use your motion detectors to find the pup." Ryder told the siblings. "don't worry team, this is my guarantee!!" Kotaro barked, standing on all fours. "Green means Go!" Rocky announced. "alright! Mission PAW is on a roll!!" Ryder shouted. the Mission Cruiser came through the floor and three doors opened as the pup vehicles rolled inside. The fourth door opened and the pups, including Ryder headed inside. "Robo-dog, put your metal to the pedal!" Robo-dog barked as the Mission Cruiser sped off towards Barkingburg castle. (scene changer: Mission PAW symbol) The Mission Cruiser finally arrived at its location and the pups all exited the vehicle, waiting for Ryder's command. "alright pups," Ryder said. "Let's head inside and use our gear to spot the pup. Kotaro, start in the Throne room. Rocky, head to the dungeon and Chase, clear the perimeter." "yes, sir. Ryder!!" The pups saluted. (scene changer: Kotaro's symbol) Kotaro activated his motion detector and bega walking around. "Now, if I was hiding in this room, where would I hide?" He whispered. After ten minutes of walking around the Throne room, he spotted a Abasinian Wire-haired Tripe-hound with grey and white fur. He cautiously walked over and sat beside the pup. "hello." Kotaro greeted, extending his paw. The pup held his paw and shook it. "What's your name?" He asked. "I'm Twilight. My friends call me Twi. How about you?" The pup replied. "this may sound silly but my name means "first-born-son" in Japanese. Kotaro." Kotaro replied. Both pups laughed before Kotaro's tag lit up. "hey, bro. It's Rockstar. Have you found the pup yet?" Rocky's voice asked. "yeah, I've found her, bro. Tell Ryder we're gonna be at the Mission Cruiser." Kotaro replied. "alright, Kotaro. See you soon!" "who was that?" Twilight asked. "that, would be my brother. Rockstar or Rocky as he's called now by his friends." Kotaro replied. "is he-?" Twilight asked. "in the PAW Patrol? Yes, he was there when I joined." Kotaro replied. The two stood up. "Come on, we can talk on the way back to the Mission Cruiser!" (scene changer: Rubble's Mission PAW badge) "so, what you're saying is that you hate conflict and would do anything to resolve arguments?" Twilight asked. Kotaro nodded. "Yeah, been that way since Rockstar was taken by dog catchers. What about you?" He replied. "me?" Asked Twilight. "Well, I'm scared of fire, ice, snow and danger. My old owner and I had to move quite frequently since our house would get set alight by passers-by and some bullies at pup school threw snow at me every time they saw me." "I'm sorry to hear that." Kotaro assured. "I assure you that my friends, brother and I are really forgiving and kind. Competitive when it comes to Pup Pup Boogie but kind." "really?" Twilight's ears perked up. "Are you sure?" Not noticing that they had reached the Mission Cruiser, Kotaro replied. "positive. They're just in here." The door opened as Rocky tackled Kotaro to the ground. "you've been gone for hours, bro! Where were you?!!" Rocky asked. "talking to Twilight!" Kotaro replied, pushing Rocky off. "Come on, let's head inside!" The three entered the Mission Cruiser as it drove off. ------------ "So, pup's!" Ryder said, standing up. "I see we have a new member of the PAW Patrol. She's full of potential and skill, two things all pups need to work." He said. "Twilight?" He called. Twilight stood up and walked over to Ryder. "Kotaro, you know the drill!" Kotaro stood up, pressing his paw on his chest. "Twilight, repeat after me..." He started, sitting on his haunches with one paw in the air. "In the dark of night, In the light of day." "in the dark of night, in the light of day..." "We the PAW Patrol Will serve Adventure Bay." "we the PAW Patrol Will serve Adventure Bay...." "From runaway trains to stranded whales." "From runaway trains to stranded whales...." "We'll rush to the rescue with wagging tails!" "We'll rush to the rescue with wagging tails!" "If danger near, Just give a yelp." "If danger near, Just give a yelp." "The PAW Patrol is here to help!" They both concluded. Ryder walked over and placed a dark grey collar and light grey tag around Twilight's neck. "welcome to the PAW Patrol, Twilight!" The other pups all cheered. "Let's head home, pups." Ryder giggled. The end! Category:Fanon Stories Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:Romance Category:Fanon Characters Category:Pups Category:Fanon pups